Not what it seems
by Yukinko-chan
Summary: A story about kanda how I haven't seen him on Fanfiction before. Transvestite!Kanda/Allen. It's just the best pairing. To understand it , you should read the trailer. If you don't like it, don't read. Everyone else: Have fun
1. Chapter 1

**My first chapter to Not what it seems. To really understand it, you should read the trailer. I did my best to meet the expectations some of you had and I hoped it worked.**

**I do NOT own -man.**

**Have fun reading.**

* * *

What the hell...? She'd had expected anything but that. She had expected being shouted at, being insulted, anything like that. All that had happened in the other schools she had been to. But this...?

_Flashback:_

_That woman was staring at her for a few minutes now, which made Kanda pretty much nervous. As if she hadn't been before. She stood there in that simple, blue dress her father had insisted on buying .Why was the principle staring at her like that? Die she wear too much make-up? No, her brothers had insured her this morning she didn't. They'd never lie to their precious baby-sister. Was the dress dirty? Quick glance down. No, it wasn't. Was her hair messy? Did she-_

"_Oh! What a beautiful daughter you have Mr. Tiedoll! Kanda, come here, don't be shy, let me take a look at you."_

_What?__ Totally caught off guard, she did as told, stepping closer to the table. She looked at her father, who smiled at her proudly. Whatever...._

"_Well Mr. Tiedoll, under these circumstances it'll be a pleasure to have Kanda at my school. It's always good to have some eyecandy. How about you go, discover your new school, my dear?"_

_End Flashback._

Weeel....alright.

Now, she was strolling through her new school, admiring the great building and the beautiful garden. Seeing the grand tree in the garden, she decided to sit underneath, to hide from the hot summer sun.

Once she sat there and relaxed she noticed how tense she'd been before. All that stress with finding a new school. Her old school had been just fine, but with her father finding a new, better job in this city they'd had to move. At least her brothers had moved with them.

She didn't know anyone in the new city. Not that she'd mind too much, it was just ....nice to have some female company sometimes. Of course, her brothers and her father were nice and stuff, but she couldn't talk about boys or girly feelings to them.

_Sigh._

Too lost in her own thoughts, she almost jumped as she suddenly heard to voices very close.

The voices belonged to two boys, most likely in her age , wearing the school uniform. The smaller one of them caught her eye at once, for his hair was white. He looked rather bored as he listened to his friend, a redhead with....eye patch? Oh, dear. The pirate guy talked loud enough for her to hear.

"Dude, I tell ya, that chick was so hot! I mean, no bra, man, you could so totally see her nipples! "

Just as Kanda was disgusted enough from the redheads speech to get up and leave, the white-haired boy voiced his opinion.

"Lavi! First: That woman was a teacher. Second: That's no way to talk about women!"

These words made her listen. Maybe the white haired one wasn't a jerk.

"Oh, I forgot. You're a _gentleman._ You don't look at women at all." That pirate guy, most likely called Lavi, rolled his one eye.

The other had his hands on his waist and huffed.

"You know, I do look at women. But I treat them with respect. And just so you know, I do not appreciate your many affairs, Lavi. If I were you, I'd wait for that right girl, not sleep with anything that moves."

Lavi rolled his eye again." Oh, please don't give me that shit with marrying and having children and all that stuff, again. I know you want to be the perfect husband and father one day, but I want to enjoy my life."

Somewhere during their argument, Kanda had gotten up and moved towards them slowly. She was still a few meters away from them, but just as Allen wanted to reply to Lavi, said pirate boy discovered the pretty Asian.

"Oh, hey there, pretty lady. Like what you see?"

Kanda turned only the slightest bit red at being discovered, but she was a pretty bigger much angry about how that guy acted.

"Tch. I only wanted to see, what kind of guy talks as much rubbish as you do. Now I know to keep away from pirates."

At that, Lavis face fell and Allen started giggling.

"I have to apologize, Miss. Lavi can be a nice guy, if he wants to. My name is Allen, what would yours be?"Allen asked, still slightly giggling.

What a gentleman.....

Before Kanda could reply, she heard her father call for her. She said a quick goodbye and followed him to the car.

Allen and Lavi stood there alone.

"What a witch." Lavi said.

"A smart, pretty witch, Lavi. Too bad she didn't tell me her name."

In the car, Tiedoll turned to look at his daughter.

"Well, that principle of yours is a nice woman. Who were the boys you talked to?"

"Just some boys."

" Oh, my little baby daughter, that's always how it starts. Now, they're just some boys and next week, one of them will take my pretty little girl away from me.."

"TIEDOLL!"

* * *

**That was the first chapter, hope you liked it. As always, I appreciate any kind of reviews, may they be critical or not. As long as you don't just insult me. If you have any wishes or ideas you want to see in the story, tell me and I'll try to help you. Thanks for reading, everybody. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I love you all. Thank you for all your nice reviews, they made me so happy. Here's the new chapter. **

**I do NOT own -man.**

**Have fun reading.**

* * *

Beep Beep. Beep Beep. The alarm. Well, good morning world.

She got up, yawning, stretching, making her short nightdress reveal a good part of her cream-coloured thighs.

"Be careful, sister dear. Remember, we're not blood related."

Dammit! Instinctively, she brought her hands down to cover herself. How the hell could she not have noticed her brother standing in the doorway?

"Daishya! I told you to stay out of my room!" Seeing his cheeky smile, she threw a pillow at him.

"Hey, hey, careful. Hurry up and get done, Papa's making breakfast." With that, he left. Jerk.

It only took her a few minutes to get dressed and do her hair. She wore that (very short) new school uniform and her favourite hair tie. That blood red one her father had given to her after their conversation about her....."problem"

The only thing he'd said while giving it to her had been: "Pretty girls need pretty things."

That hair tie meant a lot to her.

She hurried down the stairs, to be greeted with the smell of bacon and eggs. Tiedoll stood at the stove, smiling even more than usual.

"Ah, there's my little girl. And, excited?" She sat down at the table and took herself a plate full of scrambled eggs.

"A little. Where's Marie?"

"He's taking Miranda home from hospital."

Oh, right. Marie and Miranda had just gotten a baby. She hadn't seen it yet, but Marie had promised her to pass by with it some time.

"By the way, the girl next door goes to your school, too. She suggested to go there with you today. She's a nice girl, so I thought it'd be alright."

Before she could reply, the doorbell rang. She grabbed her schoolbag, glared at Tiedoll for patting her head and tch'd at Daishya for trying to get a goodbye kiss from her. Jerks.

She loved her family, she really did, but with Marie being with Miranda now, she was left alone with her overly emotional father and her clown like brother. And that could become very exhausting sometimes.

The first thing she thought after opening the door was: Yes! I'm not the only Asian person in the neighbourhood.

The second thing was: Damn! She's cute.

"Hi, there. I'm Linalee. You must be Kanda, right? Nice to meet you." Not only did she look cute, no, she had to tilt her head to the side when asking a question, didn't she. And she had such a cute, girly high voice, too.

Lots of people had told Kanda she was pretty, but standing in front of that perfect example of Asian cuteness made her feel bad. Really bad.

But one of Kandas fundamental principles was to at least _try _to be polite to someone who was acting nice. So she swallowed her jealousy and replied with a forced smile: "Yes, I'm Kanda. It's..um..nice to meet you, too."

As they walked towards school, Linalee tried to make up a conversation several times, but Kanda always gave short answers and made very clear she didn't want to talk. So Linalee gave up.

They came to school after ten very silent minutes.

"So..here we are. I'll bring you to your teacher and we'll see again after school, I guess." she said, her nervousness clearly showing.

After Linalee brought Kanda to her new teacher she quickly went away, trying not to look relieved at the fact of being rid of the cold new girl.

Kandas new teacher was a guy in his late twenties, probably from..Spain? She couldn't tell. He was tanned and had a slight accent.

He brought her to her classroom and, much to her displeasure, she discovered the pirate boy sitting in it. Said boy suddenly grinned widely and moved to his right to whisper something to- hey, the white haired boy was there, too.

"Lavi, stop talking or I'll have you stay after school again." The teacher, of which she knew his name was Mr. Mikk (that sounds weird), said.

Lavi immediately shut up and Mr. Mikk continued.

"As you may have noticed, we have a new student at our school. Her name is Kanda Yu and-Lavi, be quiet!-Her name is Kanda Yu and I expect you to be nice to her. Please, take a seat, Kanda."

Kanda did as told, sitting down next to a girl with braids and very thick glasses, who introduced herself as 'Lou Fa'.

* * *

"Hey, ain't that the witch from yesterday?"

"Lavi, please don't talk that way. She has a name. It's Kanda. And yes, she's the woman we met yesterday."

"She looks hot in that uniform."

"Lavi Bookman! In my office after school!"

* * *

**The story does what it wants! Now we've got a Linalee hating Kanda. I like that. I could put a little lucky inside, too. So many possibilities. .... **

**Anyways, I hope you had fun reading, I hope you liked the chapter and I hope you'll review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter for all of you. First of all, thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot to me and they encourage me to write. Or, like the tag of my teabag said today: Joy is the essence of success.**

**Oh, by the way, I'm really trying not to make too many mistakes, but, well, accidents happen. If there is any mistake that catches your eye, any mistake I'm making over and over again, please tell me. I'll do my best not to make that mistake again. I want to improve for you.**

**I do NOT own -man**

**Have fun reading.**

* * *

The first long break at her new school. Kanda sat on a bench next to the schools sports field, watching the other girls playing basketball with Lavi.

Were these girls really too stupid to notice what Lavi was doing?

Next to her sat Lou Fa. That girl was pretty smart and Kanda had already learned a few things about her new school from her. For example, that Mr. Mikk(that name's still weird) came from Portugal. Or that Linalee, _cute, little, pretty Linalee, _was quite popular. _What a surprise._

She just discussed with herself whether she should tell the girls what Lavi was doing, or not, as Allen walked past the bench.

"Oh, hello there, Kanda. Lou Fa. Are you taking care of Kanda?"he asked, with that perfect toothpaste-commercial smile of his. You could see Lou Fa melting...

Lavi had noticed Allen, too and came over, hooking an arm around Allens shoulder." Hey, Al! Good thing you're here. Could you convince Yuu-chan here to play with us?"

_Yuu-chan?_ Alright, enough is enough.

"Why should I play basketball with you? So you can look under my skirt while I jump, too?" She had made sure to be loud enough for the other girls to hear and now, Lavi could feel a bunch of angry girls approaching him from behind.

As Lavi was being chased by the angry mob, Allen sat down next to Kanda, laughing.

"Impressive."

"What?"

"He did that for half a year now and you're the first one to notice. I like that." he said, while giving her a timid smile.

Wait, did that guy try to flirt with her? Not that she minded, he was handsome and a gentleman and - NO!

NO flirting, NO eye-contact, NO long conversations about her feelings. NO relationships with men. Nothing.

Not as long as she still had that thing between her legs. Not as long as she was still so revolting.

If anyone was ever to find out about her body, they'd definitely hate her for it. Or even worse, be disgusted by her.

So she got up and left, leaving a baffled Allen behind.

* * *

What had just happened? Had he said something wrong, or.....why had she just left?

After they had met the day before, Allen hadn't been able to get the girl out of his head. After all, she was very pretty and quick-witted.

Even his father had noticed him being dreamier than usual. Allen had asked him for some tips, for he had never felt about a girl like this before and Mana only told him to be nice. To pay her compliments. To be his usual self.

And now this.

* * *

The remaining day had been terrible. Lil' Miss Sunshine had insisted on walking her home.

Marie was still in hospital with Miranda and the baby.

Tiedoll was at work and Daishya was with his friends, so she was all alone at home.

She had to eat some curry out of the fridge, for Tiedoll had forgotten to buy food. It tasted like shit.

She wanted to take a shower before going to bed.

She stood in the bathroom, naked, seeing herself in that terrible, large mirror she hated so much. It was merciless. It showed everything.

It showed how the hormones she got to prevent her body from becoming too masculine had given her breasts. Nothing to be proud of. Two little bumps, like those of a little girl.

It showed the.......thing between her legs that she hated so much.

It showed the reason she would stay away from Allen Walker.

It showed the tears running down her face.

* * *

**That was sad. I shouldn't listen to sad songs while writing.**

**Well, I hope you liked it, though. Please tell me what you thought about it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And again, a new chapter. My fingers hurt. But my readers are worth the pain (:**

**I do NOT own -man.**

**Have fun reading.**

* * *

She looked sad. Allen didn't know what was wrong, but thinking of the day before, he had the bad feeling it was his fault.

Kanda had come into the classroom without greeting anyone, had just sat down. Now, she was scribbling on her notebooks, looking so terribly miserable.

As Allen thought of a way to ask her what's wrong without making her run away again, Lavi limped into the room, towards Allen.

He sat down with difficulty, trying to find a sitting position that did not hurt his......that did not hurt.

"Oh, hey Lavi. And, did the girls get you yesterday?"

"Don't. Talk. About it. That chick really gave me a hard time, telling the others." He looked around the room for Kanda and as he found her, he bent over to Allen again.

"Dude, what's up with her? That's almost creepy."

"I don't know what's wrong with her, either. But yesterday, she ran away from me. I think I said something wrong, but I'm afraid, she'll run away again, if I ask her about it."

"Then why don't you ask Lou Fa?"

Silence.

"Why should I ask Lou Fa, it's Kanda who's sad."

Lavi sighed, put an arm around Allens shoulder and winced at the pain from changing his position.

"Oh, Al, you ain't got no idea about women. Kanda is a girl, right?"

"Yes."

"Lou Fa is a girl, right?"

"Yes."

"And they're sitting next to each other, right?"

"Yeah, that's right, too, but I don't get what you-"

"It's simple. Since they're both girls, they tell each other everything. If you want to find out about Kanda, ask Lou Fa. She'll definitely know, and if not, she'll be the first one to find out."

"How do you know all that?"

"I'm a hunter. I observe my prey."

* * *

Between two lessons, Lou Fa sat at the window, dreaming her happy dreams of Allen Walker, as suddenly the real one stood in front of her.

"Hey there."

"H-hey, Allen."

Her cheeks grew bright red. Allen was her first love, everybody knew that. Everyone except Allen.

"Well, um...well, I was thinking a lot, and..."

Oh my god. Was he about to confess his love for her?

"Well, I think Kanda looks sad today and well, I thought maybe you could know why."

_HUH?_

She wanted to say no, but Allen smiled his perfect smile that always made her knees weak, so she stammered a silent "I'll find out." and watched him leave.

* * *

By lunchtime, Lou Fa burned with jealousy. Why was the only reason Allen talked to her that girl? Why did he care about Kanda that much? Why not her? What did that little chink think she was, looking so sad, making everybody worry about her? Maybe someone should teach her a lesson.

* * *

As Kanda sat under her favourite tree again, as she felt like she was being watched. She'd had that feeling all day, and she knew it was Allen who was watching her.

She decided not to care about it.

_Flap._

What was that? She got up and looked at it. There was a notebook lying on the floor, it was-wait, that was _her_ notebook.

She looked up, to see more papers flying out of the window that belonged to her classroom.

Without thinking twice, she ran up the stairs, to find out who did it.

In the classroom, she was greeted with Lou Fa standing at the window, still throwing paper and books outside.

"What are you doing?!"

Only then Lou Fa noticed Kanda standing behind her. She dropped Kandas bag and looked scared for a few seconds, before she started screaming at her.

"I'm teaching you a lesson! Who do you think you are, coming here and flirting with Allen? Huh? Allen is mine and you will stay away from him, got that?"

While she had talked, she had moved closer to Kanda, until their faces were only inches apart. Kanda clenched her fist, ready to punch the other...

NO. She couldn't. Her body was still that of a man, if she punched Lou Fa now, she'd seriously hurt her.

"What's going on here?"

Standing in the doorway was Allen, carrying Kandas books and papers, looking really angry.

Lou Fa immediately stepped away from Kanda.

"I-I- I only wanted-"

"Go! Go away! And don't think I'll talk to you before you apologized to Kanda."

The girl looked like she was about to cry, but did as she was told and ran out of the room.

Now, Kanda was alone in one room with Allen and Lavi, who'd come in as Lou Fa ran out.

She had tried to avoid Allen all day and now this.

"Thank you." was all she said as she tried to take her books from Allen. She couldn't, tough, because Lavi had put his hands over them.

"Just wait a sec. I think the least thing you can do to thank Al is to go on a date with him."

"What?"said Kanda.

"Lavi, do you think-"Allen started, but got interrupted by Lavi whispering in his ear.

"Allen, I know you like her. Now, she has no chance but to go out with you. The way she acts towards everyone, this could be your only chance."

After saying this, he looked deep in Allens eyes.

"I think Lavi is right. You should go out with me. Breakfast in Jerry's café, Saturday, around ten."

With that, he gave Kanda her books and left the room, leaving a pretty much baffled Kanda behind.

* * *

"I knew it! I knew one of them would take my little princess away!"

As soon as Tiedoll had heard of her date, he'd become hysterical. Daishya wasn't any better. Both of them had immediately started to keep on about what terrible things they would do to Allen if he dared taking their little angel away. Jerks.

* * *

**Next chapter will be about their date. **

**Yay, I'm gonna write about Jerry, I love that guy. Like always, I hope you liked it, and you'll keep on reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So...new chapter. I'm sorry it took so long; I hope you'll keep reading it. I've had this chapter in my mind for so long now.**

**I do not own -man.**

**Like always, enjoy reading.**

* * *

"Exited, much?"

"Why should I be?"

"Cause of your date."

"It's not a date. I'll just go there, say hello and go home again."

"And that's why you've been busy doing your hair and make-up and picking a dress all morning. Just to say hello. Yeah."

"Oh, shut up Daishya."

* * *

Now, she sat in "Jerry's café", a little café that looked cute from the outside and absolutely kitschy from the inside.

_Sigh._

There was just no way to resist Allen "puppy-dog-eyes" Walker.

"So...I'm glad you came. I mean, I was already worried you wouldn't come because, you know..." an icy glare made Allen stop talking.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, both quiet for their own reasons. That was, until Allen got up.

"Well, how about you order something to eat, while I go...yeah..." he said whilst awkwardly pointing towards the toilets.

When Allen was out of sight, Kanda sighed heavily and relaxed just a little.

Allen tried really hard, she could tell by the way he acted, but there was just no way they could ever be together.

"Hello, little lady, how can I help you?" A ...man? Yes, a man with an apron and braids in his hair asked.

"Just some tea, please." Kanda answered.

She went back to her thoughts and looked out of the window, until, after several minutes, she noticed the man still standing there.

"Can I help you?" she asked, irritated.

The guy's friendly smile turned into a grin.

"You know, you're the first girl Allen's ever brought here."

"Is that so?" The guy started giving her the creeps.

"He really is happy to have found a girl like you. I mean, the only women I know that look as good as you have a penis."

_WHAT?_

_How did he find out? He couldn't know just from looking at her, could he? No, he couldn't._

_Wait...he's made a joke!_

_You have to laugh now, or it'll be suspicious. Laugh. Now!_

"Ahahaha...."

Silence.....

The guys eyes slowly became bigger and bigger until they reached the size of saucers.

"Wait, you..."

Kanda jumped up, covered the man's mouth with her hand and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please don't tell him, I beg you, I don't know what I'd do if someone found out, so please don't tell him."

He just grabbed her wrist and moved her hand from his mouth, grinning as he did.

Why was that guy grinning all the time?

"I won't tell him, cutie. But you have to promise me one thing in return."

"Anything!"

"Be nice to him."

"What?"

Before she could ask any more questions, the door to the toilets opened up again and she hurriedly sat down, trying to look as if nothing had happened.

Allen came back to the table, sat down and looked from Kanda to the guy. And then from the guy to Kanda. And again.

"Did something happen?"

Kanda held her breath.

"No, I just told your little girlfriend I absolutely love her dress. Girl stuff, right, cutie?" he said, looking at Kanda who tensed a little bit more.

"Yeah...girl stuff."

Allen looked from the one to the other again, but decided not to ask anymore questions.

The man gave Kanda a wink and went to the back of the café to make her tea.

"Jerry is a nice guy, isn't he?" Allen asked, desperately trying to make some conversation.

To his surprise, Kanda looked at him and even smiled as she answered.

"A very nice guy, indeed."

Encouraged by Kandas nice answer, Allen started asking Kanda questions about her, obviously trying to get to know her better.

After getting one or two glances from Jerry, Kanda even gave long answers and asked questions herself.

They were so caught up in their conversation, they didn't notice the time going by. From time to time, they ordered something to eat or drink. They talked so long, it went dark outside.

After several hours, Jerry came to their table again, telling them he had to close.

They went outside.

"Well...it was a nice day. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did." Allen said, smiling sheepishly.

Kanda nodded.

After a few seconds of comfortable silence, Kanda moved forwards and gave Allen a small peck on the cheek.

She turned around, without another word and went down the street, leaving a dumbfound Allen behind.

* * *

Unbelievable, she just gave him a kiss! She promised herself not to get close to someone, but she just couldn't help herself.

Too caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't notice the people approaching her from behind.

* * *

Unbelievable, she just gave him a kiss! Allen never felt so happy before.

* * *

**So, this was the new chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, I hope you'll review and I hope you'll wait for the next chapter, too.**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter. Today, when I started writing this chapter, I had to read the last lines of the old chapter again, because I forgot what I wrote. Can you believe it? I was so tired yesterday evening.**

**I do not own -man.**

**Like always, enjoy reading.**

* * *

What a wonderful day. What a wonderful end this day had had. Everything was just so wonderful. The stars were wonderful, the cool breeze was wonderful, the-

"Hey there, pretty lady."

She whirled around, just to stand face to face with two dirty grinning men.

"Why, my dear, don't gimme that look. Don't you think it's dangerous for a young girl like you to be walking around alone at this late hour?"

She could smell the alcohol in his breath as he got closer to her. The other one, behind her, _when did he get behind her?_, started playing with her hair.

"How about you come with us?"he said.

_Panic._

"Go away."

At that, the men just grinned.

_A hand on her butt._

Completely panicked now, she just hit the guy in front of her in the face, knocking one or two of his teeth out of his mouth as she did so. He fell to the ground, screaming like a wounded animal. She tried to run away, but the guy behind her grabbed her and threw her on the cold, dirty floor.

"You gonna pay for this, you bitch." he hissed, as he threw himself on her.

The other one recovered just enough to hold her wrists in place, his face over hers, blood and saliva dripping on her face from his open mouth. She struggled as much as she could, but nothing helped as a hand eventually found its way between her legs...

The man freezed, until, after a few seconds, he started to laugh throaty. He moved closer to Kanda and-

_**Thud.**_

He slumped to the side.

As the other one realised something must have happened, it was already too late and he got kicked on the head, too.

"Are you alright?"

She looked up, to see a certain white-haired boy standing over her.

He reached out a hand to help her up and she hesitantly took it.

When she was back to her feet, Allen took handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the blood from Kandas face.

"They didn't touch you, did they? I was so worried when I heard the scream."

She looked from Allen to the unconscious men on the floor and slowly shook her head.

He still looked uncertain and worried about her. After thinking a few seconds, he took of his jacket and put it around her.

"I'll bring you home, alright?"

* * *

When they finally reached Kandas house, it was already half past ten. Before Allen could knock, the door flung open, revealing an older man with white hair, who looked really concerned.

"Kanda, Kan- what happened?"

He looked from Kanda to Allen and counted two and two together.

"You! What did you do to my little girl?" he shouted as he stormed towards Allen.

Allen couldn't react fast enough to dodge Tiedoll, so he got caught in "Super-Daddy's" death grip.

" I swear to you, I didn't harm her. I'd never hurt your daughter!"

In the end, the only thing that would calm Tiedoll down was Kanda swearing to him that Allen hadn't done anything.

* * *

Half an hour later, the whole situation was explained to Tiedoll, Kanda had taken a shower and went to bed.

Now, Allen was alone in the living room with a very angry Tiedoll and a very suspicious Dayshia.

"So, when are you planning to hurt my sister?" Dayshia asked.

"What do you mean?"

Both Dayshia and Tiedoll rolled their eyes.

"What do you think? I know guys like you; many of my friends are the same. Right now you play the gentleman and as soon as she trusts you, you're gonna screw her and leave her."

What neither of them expected was Allen to stand up and start shouting.

"You really think so? I'll tell you one thing, mister: You might be her older brother, you might know many guys that act like that, but that doesn't give you the right to talk about me like that. I don't know Kanda enough to talk about love yet, but she's a wonderful woman, she's a classy woman, she's beautiful and smart and since the first time I saw her I can't stop thinking about her. The last thing I'd do would be to hurt her."

When Allen was done talking and sat down again, breathing heavily, both men stared at him wide-eyed.

Finally, after several minutes of silence, Tiedoll got up and rubbed his hands together.

"Well....now that that's clear..who want some cookies?"

* * *

**Finally, the story has some progress. Kanda kicks ass, muhaha....I love her..him..whatever.**

**I hope you liked the chapter (I hope you still like me, I'm doing my best to update fast now).**

**Pleas review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again. The next chapter ****is here. I wrote most of it during my break, before I had to write an English class test. But it all went well****.**

**I do not own -man.**

**Like always, enjoy reading, everyone.**

* * *

_Bright._

_The sun mer__cilessly shone through the window, on her face, waking her up._

_A look at the clock. Half past nine. Time to get up._

* * *

Her breakfast consisted of some mushy toast and cold bacon. That's what happens when you get up late.

Tiedoll stood in the kitchen with her, drying some plates. As he stood there, he steadily looked at her, smiling gently.

...

...

...

"What?"

"How are you today?"

"Better."

"Good."

...

...

...

"WHAT?!"

"It was a good thing the Walker-boy was with you, huh?"

Kandas eyes slowly narrowed to slits.

"What are you trying to say?"

Tiedoll held both his hands up in a defending manner.

"Nothing! Nothing. It's just...I think Walker is a nice boy. And I think you shouldn't be walking around alone in the dark anymore. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking around alone at all. There are so many evil men outside and you might need someone to protect you. Someone like Walker, maybe. I think-"

"You think? I'm not sure whether you think at all!"

She got up, took her plate and walked next to Tiedoll at the sink to wash it.

"Yesterday, you almost killed him and now you're saying he's a nice guy."

He took the wet plate from her and started drying it.

"Yesterday I thought he harmed you...You know I'd kill everyone that harms my little sugarprincess."

A puff from Kanda.

Tiedoll didn't mind, he was used to this kind of behaviour from her, so he continued:

"Really now, he's a good guy. He seemed to like you a lot. A very big lot. Why don't you give it a chance?"

As he tried to touch her arm gently, she just shook it away.

"Are you crazy? You know I don't want to get close to any man as long as I'm still...like this..."

She bit her lower lip and looked away. Before Tiedoll could give her an answer, the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Must be Marie. He and Miranda wanted to visit us with the baby today."

Kandas face lit up with joy. A baby! She ran to the door and pushed Dayshia, who'd opened up, away.

"Marie!"

Just as Marie opened his arms to embrace his sister, Kanda saw Miranda with the baby in her arms. She ran to her, leaving Marie hugging the air.

Marie wanted to complain, but stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was Tiedoll.

"Forget it. There's a baby. Everything else is unimportant now."

* * *

Later they all sat in the living room, the men talking, Miranda feeding her baby, Kanda watching her.

"So, how is having a baby in your house, Marie?" asked Tiedoll.

"We're happy and all that, but it's really exhausting sometimes."

As if to emphasis his point, Miranda dozed off the third time and woke up just seconds later.

"I'm awake!"

Seeing this, Dayshia leaned over to Marie and whispered something in his ear. Marie seemed to think of what Dayshia had said, then looked at Kanda and asked:

"Hey, would you like to take care of the baby for a few hours?"

"I'd give you one of my kidneys for it." she answered.

Only Miranda didn't look too pleased.

"Wait, wait, wait. Do you even know how to take care of a baby? Does she, Marie?" You could really see just how hard she tried not to sleep in again.

"But darling," Marie said. "There's no safer place for a baby than in Kandas arms. And by the way: we could get some rest, while she takes care of Lucy. Sounds good, right?"

* * *

_Stupid Cross. Stupid, old, stinking, boozy, lewd old man_.

Allen was fuming. Not only did he have to carry two bags, yes _two bags,_ with wine bottles, whisky, Jack Daniels, porn, etc. for his stupid uncle, no, his uncle had made him miss lunch, too.

No one keeps Allen Walker from eating!

He stomped through the park, past the playground, playing children, an Asian woman with a baby, a-wait.

"Kanda?"

The woman looked up and, it really was Kanda.

"Heeey, Allen."

_Shit! Why did she have to meet Allen?_

He looked at her and then at the baby. And back. And again.

"Who's that?" he finally asked.

"That's Lucy. She's my niece."

Again, Allen stood there in silence.

...

...

...

"Why don't you take a seat?"

Allen happily obeyed.

"Kanda?"

"Hm?"

He seemed to be a little awkward, but then finally asked:

"May I hold the baby?"

Kanda was surprised, to say at least.

"Why?"

At that, he blushed a bit.

"Well, I love children. Don't you?"

She didn't know what to answer to that, so she just handed the baby to him.

"Lucy was her name, right? She's cute."

"Yeah."

As Allen held the baby and Kanda caressed her little hands, two older women passed by.

"Aren't those a little young to be parents?" asked one of them.

"Just let them, they're a cute little couple." the other answered.

Both Kanda and Allen blushed like crazy.

* * *

**Done! And earlier than the days before.**

**Tomorrow won't be a chapter, I've got school 'til.....late. But you'll definitely get another one this week.**

**So...I hope you liked it, I hope you'll review.**

**And always remember: Yukinko-chan loves all her readers **


	8. Chapter 8

**I promised you a chapter this week and: here it is. It took quite some time writing this, but I think it was worth it. My readers a worth some work ;) **

**I do not own -man.**

**Like always, have fun reading.**

**....................................................................................................................**

A beautiful baby-blue sky. Underneath it, a cute little house in the green.

The gravel on the path crunched as Allen walked on it, coming home from his hard but good work. He smiled as he unlocked the door to _his _house. He smiled even more when he was being greeted by two beautiful children running up to him.

"Daddy!" his cute little daughter with piggy tails called, as he picked her up and swirled her around.

"Mommy made cookies!" his son said, holding one of them up as if to prove it.

Allen kissed both children on the head and they went to play in the garden. He watched them a little, a serene smile on his face. That was, until a delicious smell reminded him of his wife in the kitchen.

He followed the smell to the source, to find his beloved wife standing at the stove with her back to him. Slowly, he sneaked up to her. He gently moved her hair to the side and kissed her neck lovingly to greet her.

Kanda turned around, smiling softly.

"Welcome home." She said in her dark, smoky voice before she pressed a sweet kiss on his lips.

When they parted, the soft emotion in Kanda's eyes was replaced with something that looked like hunger and Allen felt his whole body go hot. Unable to think straight anymore, he threw himself at her, pinning her to the wall, kissing her roughly. His right hand moved up her leg, lifting her dress as it did, slowly making its way to the inside of her thigh, touching her-

_Beep beep, beep beep._

Hunh?

Slowly, Allen found back to the world of the living. He was...in his bed. Alone. So it was a dream. The same dream he's had so often. But this time had been different.

It was the first time he's seen a person knew in his dream. And it was the first time the dream ended...in that kind of position.

....................................................................................................................

"Good morning!" a certain Chinese girl said.

I hope you die a terrible death, a certain transsexual Japanese thought.

They walked to school together again, like every day.

Neither of them spoke a word, like every day.

....................................................................................................................

She tore her gaze from the window to look at Lavi who stood at the blackboard and tried to make the class listen to him.

"Guys, guys! Listen! Tonight my gramp is out. So I got the entire house to myself and-Stan, shut your mouth when I'm talking- and I'm gonna throw a huge party, with booze and music and girls and everyone is invited!"

Before he could say anymore Mr. Mick entered the room and everybody hurried to sit down.

Some when during class, as Mr. Mick wrote something at the blackboard, Lavi leaned forward as far as he could and tipped Kanda on the shoulder.

"Hey, hey witch-girl. You gonna come, too?"

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Cause you're an idiot."

"And you're mean. Guess Lenalee was right calling you reserved and boring."

"WHAT?"

"Lavi Bookman! Leave Kanda alone!" the teacher shouted.

....................................................................................................................

In the end, Kanda came to the party.

No one called Kanda Yu boring.

The party was a typical teenager-party. Music too loud, teenagers too drunk, boys too stupid.

"Yuu-chan! So glad you came. Here, drink something." Lavi, already slightly drunk, handed her something that smelled awfully sweet. She took it, but refused to drink it for now, only tried to get away, since the smell of the alcohol in Lavis breath brought back some unpleasant memories.

She sat down in a corner and tried to avoid any eye-contact with others. When Lenalee walked up to her, she looked away and took a good sip of her drink, pretending to be very busy. It tasted awfully sweet and for some reason not like alcohol at all.

....................................................................................................................

Allen arrived at Lavis party late. He knew his friend, that was why he wanted to be polite and at least say hello.

What he didn't expect was Kanda stumbling at him, looking rather sozzled.

"Allen! Allen Walker! Don't you walk away from me, I got something for you." And with that she bent down to kiss him, this time on the lips.

The kiss didn't last too long, though, because Kanda's knees gave in and Allen had to hold her, so she wouldn't fall.

"You're completely hammered, Kanda. Oh, come on, let's get you home."

He took her arm over his shoulder and started walking her home. After a few minutes, he came to think she was too drunk to walk all the way to her house, and since his house was closer anyway, he decided to bring her over to his place.

Just as they reached his house, Kanda made a weird face.

"Kanda? What's wrong with-oh, my god, no!"

But it was too late, and she barfed on the floor and her own clothes, before she slumped at the wall and slept in.

"Oh, great." was all Allen said as he carried Kanda up to his room.

**....................................................................................................................**

**Done!**

**I hope you liked this. And I hope you will like the next chapter, for there will be a quite some Kanda-skin. **

**I had an idea today; please tell me what you think of it. If I get at least a hundred reviews til my birthday (which is on May the 30****th****), I will write a personal message to all of the reviewers. Just some idea.**

**Like always, I hope you had fun reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay, I'm back! I can finally write the story. **

**I've spent all weekend with my weird friends. We had a barbecue in the rain, yes, we sat outside in the rain for more than two hours, and then we played Pen&Paper. All night long. I went to bed around two in the morning and got up around quarter past six. In the morning. I had to take the first train home, because I had, like, so many ideas! Boy!**

**I do not own -man.**

**Have fun reading.**

**....................................................................................................................**

He hurried inside the house, to the stairs that led to his room, only to be stopped by his uncle, who stood in the way.

"Please get out of the way." Allen hissed through his clenched teeth.

That bastard was smoking in the house again!

Cross didn't seem to care. Instead of going away, he looked at Kanda...and at Allen...took a long drag from his cigarette...made little circles in the air with the smoke...looked at the fuming Allen again and _finally_ spoke:

"I'm proud of you."

Seeing the questioning look in Allen's eyes, he added:

"You finally learned to use alcohol to get what you want."

What?

"You think...I...What? That's something you would do, I'd never do that!"

"If you didn't fill her up, then why do you carry her around?"

"I found her that way."

A red eyebrow quirking.

"You know, it's pretty risky to screw a chick you just found on the street. You never know what diseases she might have."

A moment of shocked silence.

"What? First: She's not some chick I just found on the street, I know her and she's a respectable, decent person.

And second: Unlike you _I_'ve got some decency and I'd never use the helpless state of a lady to...ah, forget it. Just get out of my way."

Finally, Cross went out of the way, but he said one more mind shattering thing as Allen was just halfway up the stairs.

"She's full of puke. If you don't wanna clean your whole room tomorrow, you gotta take off and clean her clothes."

A victorious smile played on his lips as Allen flinched.

....................................................................................................................

There he stood, his hands, in which he held a large t-shirt and some loose pants, neatly folded of course, shaking.

There she was her clothes stained with the former content of her stomach, and still blissfully oblivious of the _huge_ headache that waited for her in the morning.

"So...come on, Allen, you can do this. It's just... the most beautiful woman in the world, _oh god!!"_

He tried to wake her up, so she'd change clothes herself. Pointless.

She wore a simple, long dress, without sleeves and a wide collar. Relatively easy to take off.

After watching her a while and gathering enough courage to undress her, he decided to first put the pants on her, before taking the dress off. Otherwise, she'd lie only in underwear, in his bed. And he didn't want that. Well, actually, he did want that, but his dignity didn't allow it.

As he put the pants up her legs, he had a wonderful view on those long, graceful legs of hers with that soft skin in this exotic, creamy colour only Asian skin has...

_You stupid pervert! Stop it right now!_

Allen mentally slapped himself in the face for having such lewd thoughts.

Alright, halfway done. The white-haired teen had to sit down and look away from the sleeping beauty for a little while, to catch his breath and get all the dirty thoughts out of his mind.

Well...round two.

He moved her arms over her head, so it would be easier to get the dress off. Her head rolled to the side and her hair shadowed her face so her eyes couldn't be seen.

Allen had to put one knee on the bed, next to Kanda, to steady himself and started pulling the dress up. As he looked up, he noticed just how much it Kanda's position seemed as if she wanted to present herself to him.

_No! No, no, no! Don't you even consider thinking about something like that!_

He took the dress off in one quick pull.

After that, he had to use all his remaining willpower to not look at her while putting the oversized t-shirt on her.

As soon as it was done, he just took the dirtied dress and ran out of the room. He just wanted to get away from Kanda before something bad could happen.

The first thing he saw after escaping from the siren in his bed was Cross.

"What are you doing?" the older man asked.

"Going to sleep on the couch."

"There's an unconscious chick in your room and you're gonna sleep on the couch?"

_Sigh._

Why was that guy so exhausting to deal with?

"She's _not_ a chick. And it's inappropriate to sleep in one room with a girl when she's in such a state."

"What the-? Inappropriate? Did nobody ever tell you the fifties are over?"

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep."

With that, the visibly tired Allen went down the stairs.

...

...

...

Cross double-checked whether Allen was really gone. Not that he was scared of him; he just didn't want to be disturbed with what he was up to. When he was sure, the boy wasn't around anymore, he carefully opened the door to the room with the sleeping Asian. There was something he needed to know...

After closing the door as silently as possible, he marched over to the girl.

He stopped in front of her and lifted his right hand. Not carefully at all, he grabbed for her breasts and felt around for a few moments.

FAKE! How he knew it! Nobody could hide their fake boobs from Cross Marian. Yes!

He'd known they were fake as soon as he saw how boyish this girl looked. Come to think of it...she looked even more boyish in these clothes...somehow..._very_ boyish..._No!_

Again, he grabbed for her, but this time not her boobs.

Oh god! His mouth fell open and his eyes grew wide.

That chick wasn't a chick but a bloke!

This promised to become real fun.

....................................................................................................................

Kanda didn't notice any of all this. She had wonderful dreams, of being a housewife and living in her pretty little house, with her beautiful children and her loving husband, who, what a strange coincidence, looked surprisingly much like Allen Walker. She smiled a little in her sleep.

....................................................................................................................

In the living-room, on the couch, Allen didn't sleep at all.

**....................................................................................................................**

**Yes! The first time the chapter, and only the chapter, without my babbling, had more than 1000 words. **

**Exactly:**

**1001. Great!**

**I wrote half of the story in the train home and I had not more than 4hours of sleep, so please don't be too hard on me now. Pretty please. O.o**


End file.
